User talk:XxItzTDAudreyxX
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Mall Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan A thank you Hi Audrey! It's me Sierra I wanted to thank you one more time. I'm so sick of it 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to ask you something about what I asked you yesterday. You said I can join the RPs. So can I create a page with my character please? If it's ok... Also, I LOVE your chaarcters! Maybe I will ask you for a request sometime ;) ♥Mocky♥ 06:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) huh? i was wondering i was looking arund the wiki and why is the Ann deleted :/ Life Why Do You Hate Me So 19:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) you know it's rude to delete a page to hurt someone's feelings Life Why Do You Hate Me So 21:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ how long? i'm wondering how long do i have to rp on the wiki to get ann and noah to main Life Why Do You Hate Me So 05:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ here to do the time hi i'm here to do the time to get to main i wanna come but i'm blocked can yo please un-ban me i just wanna come so i can do the time to get to main and rp a bit Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 19:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) btw ove the new profile pic of saki at camp wawanka not as a please un-block me thing just saying (cause your pic is epic) Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 19:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) you know what i'm done waiting go get ot main now i don't care and i just want to rp so can you please un-block me please with a nyan cat face :3 please Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 19:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) why was i kicked i was just rping﻿ i'm not sad in real life right now it was just in the rp Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 18:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP BANNING ME! ITS SO FRICKIN ANNOYING! IT TAKES SO LONG TO MAKE ANOTHER ACOUNT, I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING AND I GOT BANNED. STOP! >:( UNBAN ME. BalloonsandKats 20:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, Audrey? Could you please unban me on chat? I won't start fights. I just want to apologize. Owenandheatherfan 21:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) why kickban me Duncanjustin Talks And Edits '' 04:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We should go to the TDI CHAT ! Not a mermaid!!!! User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 21:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) mmmhmmm yea, sure. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The wiki chats stopped working for me. :( User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 01:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Bye-Bye. Tell everyone. I'm not sticking around fighting. Either Gary goes, or I go. Friends don't fight, fighting kills friends. 23:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Leaving is no option Please don't leave....we can't lead a wiki without a president. Sierra Quickie Suggestion or Crappy Choice Hi, can I please remove Gary's admin powers? He seems to be abusing them. #He '''actually '''cursed out '''THE '''founder of this wonderful wiki #He was on the chat earlier today and kick banned two users who seem to be doing nothing wrong #Plus, that second point was without your supervision #And we '''ALWAYS '''need your permission to kick ban someone I hope you see this message and think this is very well thought out and reasonable. Thanks. ~ TOAST! The Toast Monsteress 02:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I did NOT curse out you, and you were there when I kicked Angie/Chrissy. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude says...]] to please tell Joey, that Christmas will be snowyyyyyy-ay! 11:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nat! :D Go on chat? :3 if you're on.. :P --Lulucas777 04:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi.I was wondering....How can I make a page for my OC? I love DxC I LOVE to make friends 15:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Saki i am loving your wikia and i was wondering, i am making a wikia myself 2 but i dont know how to make a chacters page EX: totaldramamall.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters <-copy and past it to the seach bar then you will c what i am talking about, anything u can help me with that? thx :D KyleATtotaldrama! 00:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ...I made new pages to activate your own music player to your profile. U mad, sis? ~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 03:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) is there anyway i can get on this show? if not i'm okay with it. Hey. Could you do this pic again but with Harriet? Thanks! If you can read this, BACK OFF! 21:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) http://randomtdiluver.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d3jzwnm D: But, OK. Where are you guys? Nat, can you please vote me as chat mod? :D and quick, so i can tie and hopefully become Chatmod? :D [[User:Liklik2012|'''A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,]] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 00:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Electing_Three_More_Chat_Mods/Vote#Liklik2012 :D [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 00:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Nat, i wanna change the Template Character thing, is this ok? hey get on chat 06:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 06:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT BAN YOURSELF, GO BACK AND STAY. I'm gone, not you. I really like your art work and theres something else i wanted to wish you good luck on the next episode :) Tiffany is roaming the streets! COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 02:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I thought Saki had that new look i put on there. >_> >_> no i didn't you made it for her D: Saki Hey it's Information Box! I've been looking for you for a long time! I was going to ask you what happened to Saki's old design? The one you used when we RPed on the TDWiki? [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 11:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Someone kickbanned me! [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 14:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I have returned to wiki because I decided it needs to be in use now, it's 2015! Not 2012 anymore and it's been a long time so yeah! :D I Don't Drink, I Don't Smoke, My Addiction Is Wrestling - CM Punk (talk) 11:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC)